The First Night is the Worst
by alwaysasmile
Summary: Set summer after season 2. Puck helps Blaine get through his breakup in the true Puckerman fashion. Oneshot for now. T for curse words.


_A/N: This is my first fanfiction. I wrote this after season 2 finale, because I was suffering from a lack of Glee. Feel free to review if you'd like, or not. Just enjoy the Puck and Blaine adorbleness that I wish would happen. I may or may not continue depending on whether I get positive feedback, or if I'm struck with some plot line! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay bed you can eat me now, just let me melt into the comforter. "<em>

Blaine thought,

"_Please? I honestly don't see what the problem is. Nothing matters anymore, there's a black hole where my heart should be. I feel completely numb. I couldn't move my arms if I tried. I'm pretty sure I couldn't even move my pinkie. Life's not worth it."_

"_Okay…maybe that was a tad bit dramatic. Fine, very dramatic. But that's how I feel. And I have the right to; my boyfriend just broke up with me. I'm entitled to sulking and whining, it's my newly single right." _

_Granted it wasn't exactly cruel the way Kurt broke up with me, in fact it was really nice, well as nice as a break up could be._

"Hey Blaine." Kurt walked up to the table where Blaine had been waiting for him at the Lima Bean.

"Hey there!" Blaine said moving to stand up and give Kurt a kiss, but Kurt sat down quickly, so Blaine settled back into his own seat.

"Our relationship has been based on the fact that we've always told each other everything right?"

"Honesty, yeah, of course." Blaine replied warily, this could not be the beginning of a good conversation.

"Right, well you deserve me to tell you the truth alright? And just let me say it, don't interrupt."

"What is it, Kurt?"

"I can't be with you anymore," Kurt said quickly and Blaine opened his mouth to respond, "No don't interrupt. It's just that once we talked to David and finally got him to come out of the closet, I've been spending a lot of time with him, trying to help him through it. And it started out purely platonic, you know the way we did, but after a while it kind of became something more. I love you Blaine, I love that you helped me to be brave and to stand up. I love that you were so concerned about me that you stood up to David for me. I was inspired by you, I wanted to be for David what you were for me, I just didn't think that it would evolve in the exact way our relationship did. I love you Blaine for being someone I can look up to, but I don't love you in _that _way. I love our friendship, but that's were it stops."

Blaine clenched his jaw and held back tears,

"If that's the way you feel Kurt, I would never want to be in a relationship where you are unhappy." How was he keeping such a calm tone? His brain was shouting every curse word he knew, and a couple in foreign languages. "I'm glad you and Karofsky are happy, I really am." He stood up and began heading toward the door, but Kurt grabbed his wrist,

"Blaine, I still want to be friends, you are still one of the most important people in my life."

"Yeah, of course." Blaine twisted his arm free from Kurt's hand and rushed out of the coffee shop. He didn't really remember how he got home, he just remembered flinging himself on his bed and laying there while his mind raced.

"_You're being pathetic Blaine. You need to stop wallowing in self-pity. Life isn't perfect, get up." _The rational voice inside his brain was telling him.

"_No thankyouverymuch, I much like my wallowing. Life should be perfect, I want it to be perfect!"_

"_That was mature…get up, things won't get better if you don't do anything to make yourself happier."_

"_Fine" _he stood up figuring that it was abnormal enough that he was having an entire internal monologue, he needed to get out of the house and be around people. He and Kurt were no longer dating, fine, but he knew that he wasn't the type of person to spend hours crying into a pillow, eating ice cream while watching romantic comedies. Well actually, ice cream sounded really good at the moment.

* * *

><p>Blaine realized how well trained his parents had him as he slid into a booth at Breadsticks. They weren't home to tell him what to do, yet he still insisted on eating a decent dinner before going out for ice cream.<p>

_God I'm lame. I can't even be a rebel; no wonder Kurt left me for David. He'd probably eat ice cream for dinner._

Okay that made no sense at all; there was no way that Kurt would leave him over ice cream. His self-loathing was getting out of hand.

_Blaine, you are a wonderfully talented person. Even though you and Kurt broke up you will still be friends. You are still intelligent, well spoken, and handsome. _

"Hey! Aren't you Kurt's hobbit?"

Blaine jumped at the voice, great, that comment really helped his self-esteem. He turned to the source of the voice,

"Hey aren't you the guy who knocks up his best friend's girlfriends?" ouch, low blow. That was unnecessarily mean, but damnit, he wasn't in a good mood.

"That only happened once man." Puck said and slid into the seat across from Blaine, "That was a pretty shitty remark for someone who is supposed to be so dapper."

"I'm sorry. It was just your comment sort of ruined my pep talk." Blaine sighed. He didn't really know Puck, he'd seen him at Rachel's party and a couple of times when he'd spend time with Kurt and his McKinley friends, but Puck had never been his first choice when it came to conversing.

"You were giving yourself a pep talk? In public? That's embarrassing man…"

Blaine realized that he was right. Why was he so very stupid when he was emotional? "Kurt broke up with me, I'm not in the happiest of places at the moment."

Blaine noticed Puck's fist clench,

"Did you hurt him? Because Kurt's my boy, and he's Finn's brother, I'm sworn to protect him."

"What? No! He broke up with me. He's not _in love _with me anymore."

"Aw man that blows… tough."

"Yeah, wait, why are you sitting here with me?"

"I wanted dinner, and I was going to dine and dash, but then I saw you, knew that your parent's were loaded and figured you'd pay for me. I don't need to violate my probation."

Blaine looked at him in disbelief. That was so straightforward, like telling someone to pay for your dinner was totally socially acceptable behavior. But, he wouldn't mind the company. Maybe people would think they were going on a date, _that_ would bother Kurt. _No, no. _That would be vindictive, besides Puck was the straightest of straight guys; he had been with every girl in Lima _and_ her mother.

"So man, the whole Kurt thing, you want to talk about it? I mean I'm not going to listen or be able to help or anything, but you _are_ paying for dinner."

"No it's fine." Blaine said his heart tightened as he thought of what had happened with Kurt not, he glance at his watch, five hours ago. _Oh god. _Only five hours? It seems like he'd been suffering for eons!

"Alright." Puck conceded happily and launched into some sort of sports ramble. Blaine didn't mind too much, he actually liked sports and liked to talk about them. Puck wasn't too bad company at all. But, inevitably, Blaine's mind would drift to Kurt. He would think about their first kiss, and how they'd never kiss again. He thought about how David had been Kurt's first kiss, and now they'd kiss but with Kurt's consent. The thought was sickening. "You look sick man, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, sorry, I got distracted." Blaine glanced up at Puck appreciating that he looked legitimately concerned.

"You're dwelling on Kurt. Dude, you need to get wasted!"

* * *

><p>Blaine had agreed to get drunk if he and Puck would get ice cream first. Okay, that seemed like a weird agreement. But Puck had insisted that he get hammered, and Blaine really really wanted ice cream.<p>

"You know, my getting drunk will not solve any problems, in fact, it might create new problems." Blaine stated as he and Puck walked out of the grocery store. Puck was carrying a paper bag with booze in it, which he had gotten with his handy dandy fake id and Blaine was carrying a bag with two gallons of ice cream in it.

"Maybe, but it will make it easier to sleep tonight. And tonight is the first night after the rejection, and therefore the worst night."

"Just keep my phone away from me, please." Blaine was sure that Puck would hold his liquor better that he could. And Puck probably knew it too. "I really don't want to drunk dial."

"Of course, what are drinking buddies for?" Puck laughed as he and Blaine climbed into Blaine's car. Since Blaine's parents weren't home they had decided that his house was the best place to crash. However, Blaine had forgotten that Puck had never seen his house and as he pulled into the drive way Puck turned to him,

"Fuck man, you live in my house times 100. How many siblings do you have?"

"Just me." Blaine said, silently lamenting that he didn't have the little sister that he had always wanted, there's another thing to drink to.

"Just you and your parents in this big ass house? That's such a sweet gig man."

"Yeah, I guess."

An hour later the two boys had finished the ice cream and had just about finished whatever liquor Puck had purchased.

"It just sucks, you know man? He just was like, yeah, I love Karofsky. I mean come on. It's because I'm short, or maybe its because I'm not rebellious enough. WELL HA! I'm getting drunk on my living room floor! I'm rebelling!" Blaine was rolling around on the carpet in his living room while Puck was lounging on the couch. "There are only like three gay guys in all of Lima, and I end up with the short stick. Ah damnit, I just made a short joke about myself! I suck!"

"Whoa man, listen, you definitely kick Karofsky's ass look wise, even if you're a bit below average in the height department. We got drunk so you could complain about Kurt without feeling guilty, not beat yourself up. So go on, start complaining."

"No. I don't wanna." Drunk Blaine, was childish Blaine, and he stood up and stumbled a little. "I wanna call him and tell him I love him! I want to tell him that Karofsky sucks and that I'm so freaking hot and Karofsky isn't and that I am a million times more amazing. I want to sing him a song and he'll be convinced by my amazing voice to come back to me!" Blaine moved toward Puck who had taken Blaine's cell phone as soon as they had opened the first bottle of alcohol.

"No bro, I promised sober you that I would guard this with my life."

"Gimme!" Blaine whined then jumped toward Puck, who quickly moved up off of the couch leaving Blaine to fall onto the newly vacated seat. "Come back, I need to call my love!" he rolled off of the couch and clung to Puck's leg.

"I can't do that man." Puck said as he tried to shake Blaine off of his leg, but after he realized that his effort was hopeless he leaned down to pick up the drunk boy. Much to his surprise, Blaine had passed out at his feet. He chuckled at how affected Blaine had been by that alcohol and heaved him into his arms. Well heave wasn't exactly the right word, Blaine wasn't that heavy, so it was easy for Puck to lift him from the ground. Puck carried Blaine up the stairs, waking Blaine up slightly,

"Phone, phone, phone. Can I have it now?"

"No." Shit, Puck thought as he reached the top of the stairs. Which room is Blaine's? This house was freaking huge! "Blaine? Which is your room?"

"I'll tell you if you give me my phone!" Blaine said defiantly.

"Alright."

"Third room on the left."

"Right," Puck brought Blaine into his room and set him on his bed. Holy hell, Puck was the best drinking buddy ever. Granted, Blaine was probably the only guy that Puck could transport that easily, Finn was a beast, but still, Puck had made the effort to bring Blaine to his bed. That was super nice.

"Hey, maybe I'll call Kurt later, I'm tired." Blaine said as he snuggled into his bed. Puck began to walk away quickly. Sure, he brought Blaine to his bed, but there was no way that he was going to watch over him, brushing the hair off his forehead. That would be weird, super weird. "PUCK!" Blaine shouted and Puck turned around startled. "There's a guest room with an attached bathroom two doors down. Don't sleep on the couch!"

Hey, that was nice of Blaine to think about where Puck would sleep, maybe he wasn't too bad of a drinking buddy either.


End file.
